


Kids Never Growing Older

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: I'm Stuck in a Spiderweb [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Relationship Advice, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Two part interlude to the 'Stuck In A Spiderweb series.A look into Ned and Michelle's first fight over Peter.  It absolutely isn't a real fight, and it's not actually about Peter at all.  He's not even in town.Or, Michelle and Ned are besties and there's nothing they can't tell each other.  Even if they're scared to tell Peter.





	1. Lesson to be learned

**Author's Note:**

> "No one makes it out alive  
> But if I can call you my friend  
> I can have some peace of mind"  
> -Kids Never Grow Older, Benjamin Booker

Ned and Michelle have major beef.

Realistically, they're not really _that_ mad at each other, but it's awkward. They're mad for inarguably idiotic reasons and neither wants to admit their own.

_Realistically_ , their issues have nothing to do with eachother.

It started a two days before, when Peter was out late being Spidey, and May was out of town overnight. Both Ned and Michelle went to his apartment with completely different intentions and their run-in didn't go too smoothly.

\-------

_Ned had a super awkward date with Cindy. His head was super messed up, and he needed to just... not think for a while, so he let himself into Peter's apartment with the latest Kingsman movie, a new lego set (because they hadn't done one in months) and his new Nintendo Switch._

_Ned had fallen asleep on the top bunk of Peter's bed after an hour of playing Zelda with his headphones in, when he woke up to a door slam. He groggily pulled out his headphones, and leaned over the side of the bed and promptly screamed, shutting his eyes and flailing so hard that he fell off the top bunk to land on the ground with a loud thump._

_"What the FUCK, Ned?!" A half-naked Michelle screamed. She grabbed an oversized t-shirt from the dresser and threw it over the bare top half of her body._

_"What the fuck, me?!" Ned yelled back, hissing when he realized how hard he hit his head falling. He eyes were still squeezed shut "What the fuck, you?! Why are you NAKED?!"_

_"You can open your eyes, dork. And because I was trying to surprise my **boyfriend**!"_

__

__

_"So was I!" Ned squealed, tentatively opening his eyes, and looking at her chest and gesturing wildly. "Just not with boobs! I have a new Switch!"_

__

__

_Michelle rolled her eyes._

__

__

_"Well, you've effectively ruined my mood, but can you get out so I can **try** and salvage a night alone with my boyfriend, who has barely touched me in weeks!"_

__

__

Michelle's tone was harsh and bitter, and made Ned's skin crawl with the residual anger and frustration from the earlier events of his night.

_"Jesus, why can't you women try to keep it in your pants?! I was here first, MJ! You fucking leave!" Ned yelled. "I just needed to spend some time blowing off steam with my **best friend.** "_

__

__

_Michelle stepped close, poked Ned in the shoulder and glared down at him._

__

__

_"And I need one fucking night **alone** possibly blowing my-"_

__

__

_"I'll tell you what **I** need..." They both snapped their heads to face the doorway, where a worn out looking Peter stood, in his hoodie and jeans, a long, red, but barely bleeding gash across his cheek. He exhaled heavily, frown deep and angry. "I need you both to leave."_

__

__

_They both scrambled to check on him, with murmurs of 'omg' 'what happened' and 'are you okay,' but Peter held up both hands and shook his head._

__

__

_"Guys, I'm fine. Some douche tried to mug me while I was walking home. I didn't have the suit on, and he got a nice swipe in before I knocked him out." He sighed and grabbed a towel from the hook on his door. "It's already closed. It'll probably be gone by the time I get out of the shower." He glanced sadly at the two of them. "I expect you guys to be too."_

__

__

_"But I-"_

__

__

_"Peter, she-"_

__

__

_"Guys!" Peter shouted to stop their excuses. "I'm exhausted. I'm nervous about my presentation for Stark. I need to be alone. I don't give a **shit** what you were arguing about. I've got the conference all weekend and I'll be back Sunday night. Work it out before then. I don't particularly want to see you until you do."_

__

__

_Peter shuts the bathroom door behind him._

__

__

_Ned and Michelle hear the shower switch on as they start to gather their things._

__

__

_They exit the apartment at the same time. They glare silently at each other and then part ways without a word._

__

__

\-------

They act like they're fighting over Peter, and they both know their friendship is way too strong and they would _never **ever**_ do that.

But, Peter's gone upstate for a three day Stark Industries conference (no seriously, it's really a science conference), and its quiet at the lunch table for the second day in a row.

So Ned starts.

"Sorry I saw your boobs."

He mutters, picking at his food.

Michelle shrugs. "Not much to see, loser. I forgive you."

"Why do you do that?" Ned stops picking at his food and frowns, looking up at her.

"Do what." Michelle blankly stares back in challenge. "I'm not putting myself down. I'm just not too endowed in that area."

"Michelle, you're beautiful." Ned furrows his brow at her. "Everyone with eyes has to think you're at least objectively beautiful. _Peter_ thinks you're the most beautiful girl on the planet."

"Does he?" Michelle looks up with the most unsure face that Ned has ever seen on her.

Ned's face softens. He looks down and stabs at the food on his plate a bit, before clearing his throat.

"The reason I freaked out and told you to keep it in your pants, _sorrybytheway_ , was because something happened on my date with Cindy..."

Ned pushes more food around his plate, then looks up to see Michelle staring at him intently.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened, Ned?" Michelle leans forward, face full of concern, and crosses her arms on the table.

Ned looks down again before whispering, "Don't tell Peter."

"Leeds," Michelle reaches across to smack him on the forehead lightly, "I got you. I've always got your back."

Ned pushes his tray of food to the side and leans his face against his hand, sighing.

"What happens if I don't like girls?"


	2. The Skin I'm In Is All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. It all comes out in the wash.
> 
> Or, Ned and MJ remember that while Peter is out being a hero, it's them against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Waking up, staring at the mirror,  
> Trying to see somebody I’m not,  
> But still I’m stuck." - Skin, X Ambassadors

"Then you don't." Michelle shrugs. "But it might not be that simple."

Ned looks at her with an eyebrow raised. This girl. Ned swears nothing phases her, but with how she's been acting the past couple days, Ned knows that isn't true.

"Ned," Michelle reaches out and puts a hand on his arm, breaking him from his thoughts, "why do you think you don't like girls?"

Ned tells her the story of his awkward and confusing date with Cindy.

They had gone to a retro movie they both really enjoyed. After, at Cindy's, they were talking animatedly and having a flirt-filled night, and then, Cindy started kissing him. Ned wasn't particularly nervous, but he also didn't have any experience to tell him what to do when things got hotter and heavier.

He didn't feel anything at all.

He would've thought he'd be more turned on than he'd ever been before, because _'Hello? In a hot girl's bed? She's turned on. She's smart and wonderful. She's IN HER bra!',_ and literally he's fantasized about this _plenty,_ but honestly, he gets 100% more turned on every time he watches the hilarious Baze and Chirrut fight scene in Rogue One.

Cindy seemed pretty put out when she got his pants undone and realized he just wasn't feeling it, but like the sweet, wonderful girl she is, she just kissed him on the cheek and asked if he wanted to stay and watch SNL.

Ned, slightly embarrased, had politely passed. He went home confused and frustrated with himself. Then he went to Peter's, and _thats_ why he was extra testy with Michelle. The whole _sex_ thing was still a sore subject.

"And you weren't even going to talk to Peter about it?" Michelle crosses her arms, concern written all over her face. "We're your friends, Ned."

Ned levels her with an unimpressed smirk. "Were you going to talk to Peter about your insecurities about your sex life?"

Michelle's face reddens a bit, and she looks down at her hands.

"No." She says quietly. Ned wants to take back how harshly he put that, but he's been able to tell Michelle's been off for a couple weeks. He's not used to the insecure side of Michelle. Before a few weeks ago, he wasn't sure it existed. And just like that, she straightens and looks at him with meaning. "Don't change the subject, Leeds."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, MJ." Ned sighs and continues to rest his face on his hand pitifully, smooshing his cheek. "I love girls. They're hot. I think about girls like 30% of the waking day. They're amazing. I want to like girls."

Michelle lifts her water bottle in a 'cheers' motion and mutters, "Bitch, me too, the fuck..."

"Seriously, Michelle." Ned frowns. "What's wrong with me?"

"First of all," Michelle frowns back, "your party hat." She giggles and dodges the piece of cold broccoli that Ned hurls at her. She reaches across the table and grabs his face with both hands. "Second, absolutely fucking **nothing.** Your feelings are valid. And so are _you._ "

He smiles weakly, so she lets him have his face back.

"Ned, no matter what it is you identify as, you're you, and you're the man. Unless of course you identify as a woman, in which case... "

"Michelle!" Ned throws more broccoli, but now he's smiling a little.

"Seriously, Ned." Michelle smiles back at him. "Don't ever think that anything is wrong with your romantic and/or sexual preferences. And don't jump to any conclusions until you've thought about it and researched and explored." Michelle reaches out and grabs his free hand tightly. "And if you need me for any of this, with or without Peter, I'm here. I've had to give thought to this a lot before, for myself, and its something that's hard to figure out for a lot of us. I've _**always**_ got your back, Leeds."

"I know, MJ." Ned smiles, but it still doesn't reach his eyes. He squeezes her hand in thanks. "I'm glad you understand then. I mean, I don't know enough about all of this, I've never put too much focus on it. I really don't know where to start. Why do you think I don't like Cindy and other girls, y'know, like _that?_ Do you think I'll connect with anyone like _that?_ "

"I honestly don't know, Ned." Michelle shrugs. "And if you're in a hurry to figure it out, then we can do some research on your feelings and what they might mean, and you can try dating more to see how it feels if you want, but you shouldn't put any pressure on yourself."

"But I want to stop feeling different. I want to fit in somewhere. Isn't there like, a test?" 

Michelle wants to tell him its not that easy, but she can sense his frustration. She thinks about her words for a second then starts going through her phone.

"Alright, not to get crazy intrusive, but..." She flips her phone forward and shows Ned a picture of Daisy Ridley, Oscar Isaac and John Boyega on a promo poster. "Spank bank material. Who do you pick?"

"Ooooh..." Ned squinted at the picture. "A slow burn fanfic of all of their characters falling in love which eachother?" He looks up at Michelle sheepishly.

Michelle immediately blurt outs out, "OMG, yes." And goes for a high five.

"So, that's what your answer is too?" Ned returns her high five weakly.

"Absolutely."

"So what does that mean?"

"That you're not alone." Michelle pats his head gently. "I mean it. There are no tests, theres just learning to be you. Learning to make yourself happy.No matter what you are, we still have the same interests and apparently feelings kinks. Peter literally simultaneously got a boner and cried last week when we were watching the Poe/Finn reunion scene."

"Literally?"

"He still had tears in his eyes after the movie eneded, and he went to take a cold shower." Michelle rolls her eyes and crosses her arms defensively.

"A cold shower, eh?" Ned pried hesitantly.

Michelle doesn't respond.

"You want to talk about it?" Ned cringes, but plows on. "It's not like I don't already know _way_ too much about your sex life. He _is_ my best friend."

Michelle lets out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, no." Michelle smirks. "Peter is still a virgin, don't worry. He still has honor to defend."

"MJ," Ned whisper-yells, even though the next closest person is several tables away, "did you just give me a _'don't be ashamed of who you are'_ pep talk, when you're literally going through an irrational phase of being ashamed of who _you_ are?"

"I'm NOT-" Michelle raises her voice angrily before remembering herself. "I am not ashamed of not being a virgin."

"Then what MJ?"

"I don't know!" MJ raises her hands in frustration. "Thats the problem, Ned. He hasn't let me touch him since I told him!" She shrinks in on herself. "I don't know why."

"Uh, no I know that's not true thanks to being like 15 minutes early to movie night that same day you told him." Ned snickers and dodges away as she goes to flick him on the arm. "My ears cannot unhear those things you were shouting, MJ."

"You doofus." Michelle sighs. "I mean, that he hasn't let _me_ in _his_ pants since then. And nothing sexy at all has happened in the past two weeks." Michelle huffed. "I literally got on my knees after we watched star wars _\- something I haven't ever done before -_ and his sniffly ass was just like, 'its cool, babe, I'm just gonna shower'!" Michelle gestures wildly in exasperation. "I mean, it's kind of discouraging to be waved off like nothing the first time you offer to blow your boyfriend."

Ned tries not to laugh, because, despite the ridiculousness of her flailing, that'd be insensitive.

"MJ." Ned locks eyes with her. "Talk. To. Him."

She groans and buries her head in her arms on the table, saying something that Ned can't quite hear, but he knows what she's saying before she even says it.

"MJ, don't be stupid. Just because he's an avenger and has to worry about saving the world and shit, doesn't mean that your feelings aren't extremely important to discuss."

She mutters something else completely unintelligible into the table, and Ned responds.

"Trust me, I get that it feels like you need to be selfless because you know its what he does all day long, and you don't want to look like a needy selfish bitch," Michelle raises her head finally to glare at his choice of words, "but you're _**not.**_ And you want to know why?"

_****_

_****_

"Why?"

Ned reaches across the table and grabs her face with his hand.

"Because your feelings are valid." He breaks into a smirk. "And so are _you."_

__

__

Michelle grins at him, as much as she can with her face being smooshed. "Who fed you that oneliner?"

"A really smart girl who's helping me through some shit right now."

He lets go of her face and grabs her hand tight.

She squeezes back.

They smile at each other. They know that neither of them have an easy road ahead, but they've got each other.

And they've got Peter.

Who they would never fight over. Their friendship is way too important. And Peter must've known that when he asked them to work it out on their own.

That kid is pretty smart. They might keep him around for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that nothing gets resolved except their fight. That's kind of the point of this installment. Solidifying the strength of their friendship in the face of the issues they're gonna face in the future.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I get really nervous for some reason when my works involve perspectives on crap.


End file.
